


You will understand someday

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade takes orphan Peter in and everything changes. Wade can't understand anything about Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will understand someday

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short: Peter’s parents take him with them, he survives the plane crash, Wade finds him. Long story long: there is no long story, I suck at details.

Inspired by [this fanart](http://buttmantis.deviantart.com/art/Missed-you-342085244?q=favby%3Acutekat360%2F50108196&qo=51).

* * *

 

1.

When Wade finds Peter, he’s dirty, exhausted, and still crying after his parents. As soon as Wade puts his hands on the boy’s shoulders, he collapses in his arms. He sleeps for three days. He doesn’t cry after that. Not even when Blind Al asks him what happened to him. Not even when he sees Wade without his mask. Peter turns out to be a quiet but really smart kid. He knows he won’t be seeing his parents again. He asks if he can stay with Wade. Wade can’t understand why would anyone want to, willingly.

“For now,” Wade says.

2.

In the next eight years Peter doesn’t even as much as hint at wanting to leave. With Peter, it’s not like with Blind Al. Peter can leave any time he wants. He’s encouraged to do so, constantly. But he goes to school every day and  _comes back_. He spends most of his time with Wade and  _enjoys it_. Al says he doesn’t leave his room when Wade is on the job. He seems genuinely  _happy_  when Wade comes back home, more alive. Wade can’t understand why would anyone like him that much, like him at all.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Wade says.

3.

Wade knows Peter is used to him leaving for days, sometimes weeks. He knows Blind Al takes care of him, party because she has no choice, party because she loves Peter too. It’s impossible not to love Peter. That’s why Wade has to leave. Because Peter won’t, and he deserves so much better than this. He doesn’t tell Al anything, they’ll both figure it soon enough. Wade runs his hand through Peter’s hair one last time. He can’t understand how could anyone sleep so peacefully with a monster in the room.

“Take care, kid,” Wade says.

4.

In the six months Wade is gone, he mostly remembers. He remembers Peter, age eight, waking him early in the morning on Saturday demanding pancakes. Wade’s side. He remembers Peter, age twelve, coming home from a science fair with the first prize, waiting for Wade to tell him he’s proud. He remembers Peter, age sixteen, blushing and avoiding the subject of girls, fixing his doe eyes on Wade somewhat expectantly. Wade can’t understand why would anyone ever expect anything from him.

“Fuck this,” Wade says.

5.

Wade sees Blind Al snoring lightly on the couch, and he smiles. He walks into the kitchen, and suddenly, Peter is standing before him. He’s grown a few inches and his hair needs cutting. His doe eyes are filled with tears but he’s smiling brightly. In a flash, he clings to Wade, sobbing and laughing, telling him how much he missed him, how he knew he’d come back. Wade’s arms wrap around Peter’s back on instinct. Wade can’t understand why would anyone wait for him. He can’t understand anything anymore.

“I missed you too, kid,” Wade says.


End file.
